Who? Oh Happy Birthday
by DalekSuperFan
Summary: Hmm I Wrote A Note To Myself That Today Was Important Something About Cana um Canadien? Oh Canada! Now Who Was That Again? Hmm well anyway happy Canada day - wait a second! That it! Happy Birthday Canada! For Canada Day


**Hello everyone and happy Canada day! I made this for Canada's birthday because I simply love this adorable blonde nation. I apoligize in advance if it's not that good but eh who cares this is for Canada.**

**I Don't own Hetalia or Canada sadly =[**

**Well Enjoy and happy Canada Day~**

* * *

Today was a normal day like any for Canada. He got up at 7:30 ate breakfast, cleaned the house, practiced some hockey, ate lunch, gave Kumajiro a bath (not a easy thing to do) and watched some TV. So what if today was July 1st after all the other July 1st he spent alone Canada just began to see it as a normal day. So what if it was his birthday big whoop.

"I'm hungry whoever you are!" Kumajiro protested loudly from his spot next to Canada.

Canada sighed and glanced at him before returning his sights to the TV. "I'm Canada, and there are some fish in your bowl"

Kumajiro growled and pulled on Canada's shirt."No I want salmon! Not those icky fish" Canada gave a yelp and pulled his shirt away.

"Hey! And we don't have anymore salmon remember, I told you this at breakfast, what do you want me to do about it" At this Canada looked back to the TV. He was tired and just wanted to watch TV.

"Go get me some!" Canada shook his head not even looking at Kumajiro anymore.

"I'm not gonna- Ah aahh! M-Maple!" Canada yelled as Kumajiro bit his leg. Canada jerk back and Kumajiro let him go. "Kumawaka what the hell!"

"I want salmon, whatever your name is!"

"I'm Canada, and fine I'll get your salmon" Canada wined as he got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket giving a glare to kumajiro.

Kumajiro of course had moved into Canada's old spot and curled up deciding to take a nap as he wait.

*. Skipping Of Time .*

Canada was on his way home muttering curses at his bear under his breath. It had taken him a hour to drive to the store get some salmon and drive back. And for what. Just so his pet polar bear who doesn't even remember him can be happy.

Not only that but traffic was bad because of Canada day which Canada had almost forgotten about. Now he had been painfully reminded that today was his birthday and everyone else was out with family having a good time as he sat at home alone because everyone forgot about him.

"Great, eh. Now I feel all depressed. Maybe I should have some of that wine France sent me..." Canada said aloud as he unlocked his door. No one noticed him so talking to himself was normal for him.

As he opened the door he instantly noticed it was dark in the house. He then almost smacked himself remembering that it had been lighter when he left so he hadn't turned on any of the lights. But what about the TV? He then heard movement to his right and he turned and tried to peer into the darkness, again he realized he was being stupid since he lived with a pet bear and no one would rob a house like that and he should just turn on the light. His hand fumbled with the switch he knew was on his right. As light flooded the room he was surprised to see so many countries in his front room.

"Happy birthday!" Many voices yelled out some later then others. Canada felt so shocked and fluster as his eyes accounted everyone in the room. So many people were here!

There's America:

"Yo what's up bro? Happy birthday!"

And England:

"I still don't see him..."

And France:

"He's right zere Angleterre. Ah mon cher Canada you grow up so fast!"

And Cuba:

"Hey America, you have a clone!"

And Prussia:

"No that's Canada. Hey birdie how come you didn't tell me today was your birthday?"

And Netherlands:

"Hello Canada... happy … birthday"

And... wow even … Russia:

"Hello Canada, da? Why you no talk to me lately. I miss our chats"

"Um I uh do talk to you you just don't hear me... or notice me" Canada manages to reply much to his awkwardness. Thankfully Canada's awkward reply could not even ruin this moment for Russia just smiled and replied.

"We will have to change that, da?" Before Canada could offer a response America pulled him away ushering him further into the house.

"Dude how you like the surprise party? Pretty awesome right! Of course I'm the one who planed this" Canada looked at his brother in shock. He had done this! He never remembered his birthday!

"No he didn't" A voice said and Canada looked down at Kumajiro who was licking his paw.

"What do you mean Kilimanjaro?" The bear looked up and him confused as he tilted his head.

"Who? And where's my salmon"Canada sighed and placed the box of salmon by the bear.

"Canada, now what do you mean Kumajuma?"

"I invited them" Canada looked confused.

"You did, why?" Canada asked.

"Because you seem so sad um who are you again?" Canada frowned and America waved his hands in front of Canada's face trying to bring the attention back to him. As Kumajiro walked away with the box of salmon in his jaws. Now ignoring whats his name and America.

"Uh yeah he kinda did, I mean he did invite me, Cuba, Prussia, and that Netherlands guy but I invited mister francy pants and Iggy!" America yelled and Canada just stared at him before realizing something and looking slowly over at Russia who just smiled and waved at them seeming to know what they were talking about. Canada looked back at America who just glared at Russia and shrugged. "I don't know how the commie got here,"

America lowered his voice even though it was now just normal toned now "I think he's got a commie spy tell him. You better watch your back bro or he'll-" it was at this time Prussia decided to intervene throwing his arms around Canada and America.

"Man is this a boring party! Hey birdie were do you keep your alcohol" Canada told him where it was "Good because I brought beer. Were gonna get so fricken smash tonight!"

It was after that everyone started to drink, relaxing more and finally getting to know Canada and learning that he got along with everyone really well. Of course for Canada he already called most of these people his friends and hanged out with them. But when you always seem to forget someone it seems like your meeting them all over again in till you finally do remember them...if you ever do.

"Ok now its cake time! Here dude I made this for you!" America said holding a weird looking blue cake in front of Canada. Canada looked at it skeptically and a bit worried

"Um that cake is blue America..." America looked confused

"...So?" Canada shook his head as France spoke up.

"Do not worry Canada I have made a magnifique cake for you" And with that they all sat down and sang the happy birthday song. Feeling so happy and overwhelmed with emotions Canada began to cry once America said make a wish.

"Shit today is your birthday right I didn't mistake the day again right...?" America said as England hit him over the head yelling about how much of a git he was. Canada shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that its just this is the best birthday I have ever had, thank you" Canada smiled warmly before taking a big breath and blowing out the candles making everyone laugh at how childishly he blew them out. After that everyone enjoyed them self with the cake and some ice cream Cuba brought with him. To say it was the best night of Canada's life would be a understatement and it wasn't even over yet.

"Oh Netherlands how are you and the royal family?" Canada asked politely as Netherlands nodded at Canada's question and handing him a red tulip and a card "Happy birthday Canada" he said.

It was Prussia who noticed this and came over grinning. "Oh yeah we forgot presents how unawesome of us. Well we might as well do it now here, from the awesome me" Canada took the brightly colored box from Prussia and looked inside before blushing and face palming himself as he quickly shut the box muttering quick french quietly.

"Hey what is it Canada come on tell us!" America yelled, as by now everyone else had gathered around to see what was going on. Canada shook his head.

"No i-i can't" Canada stuttered still blushing

"Oui come on and show us we are all adults" France said getting awfully close to Canada. Apparently to close for comfort as Canada backed away hands raised and still shaking his head.

"No! No can we just move on now" France pouted before sighing. Cuba handed over some ice cream.

"This here is from me sorry its not much..." Canada shook his head saying it was fine as he went to put it in the freezer. Coming back to the group France smiled at him slightly ohonhoning.

"Zis is from me, joyeux anniversaire" And he handed over a blue box. Canada peeked in the box careful not to let the others see before slamming the box shut as he blushed madly his whole face red.

"Mon dieu au sérieux la France était-ce vraiment le cas, Dieu que je suis tellement gêné en ce moment je ne sais même pas comment ..." Canada said in french glaring at France. France just started to go ohonhonhon much louder causeing everyone to back away from him slowly.

"Ah maid mon cher Canada un garçon de ton âge devraient avoir ces choses et comment vous utilisez, il est simple tout ce que vous avez à faire est-" Canada went even more red then what was probably healthy the fact that the conversation was in french meaning everyone else had no clue what he was saying seem to make no difference in how much embarresment Canada felt.

"Stop just stop!" Canada said loudly before putting a hand on his head and sighing. "I just might faint from embarrassment at this moment"

"Hey don't just yet! You haven't gotten my present yet!" America said shoving something at Canada. Canada looked at it confused seeing it was just a card.

"Um what is this?" Canada asked as America just laughed annoyingly

"Why it's a 5 heroic deeds card meaning I can preform any 5 heroic deeds for you from now until eternity!" America proclaimed loudly

"You bloody git! what kind of present is that!" England said starting a argument with America.

"Hey it was last minute, and I think its a great gift!" They then started arguing as everyone ignored them.

Canada almost stated that if America was such a hero then he should do those type of things anyway without the use of the card but held back relishing he would be pulled into the argument if he did so. Besides he had a much better plan to use the card. Having America shovel his drive way in winter seemed like a good start. Yeah maybe the card wasn't such a bad gift after all.

After this Canada said good bye to everyone kicking them out not caring if they were drunk or not they were not staying here. On the way out Russia gave his present which was very... interesting, it was a book titled, To Become One, and of course Russia left saying they will become one soon. Was Canada a bit concerned? Hell yeah. But he did have the heart to throw out a birthday present as it was such a rare thing already. So he just set it down on the table and nodded politely at Russia as he left.

"Oh zat reminds me Angleterre, where is your present for Canada?" France asked England as they were about to leave. They were the last ones to leave the party.

"Oh I already gave it to him" Was England's simple reply. Both Canada and France gave confused looks not remembering the present.

"Eh?" England rolled his eyes as France just shrug and went out the door as Canada stood confused as he waited for England to explain.

"The wish lad, your birthday cake wish I put some magic into the candles so your wish should come true if it was simple enough," England smiled and ruffled his hair "Happy birthday lad"And with that England left closing the door behind him. Canada's puzzled expression turned into a smile as he remembered what he wished for when making the wish.

_'I wish the rest of my birthdays end up like this'_


End file.
